Sengoku Otome: Paradox Rider
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: While in pursuit of an Imagin, Yuji Fudo is left stranded in the Sengoku Era. However, this is not the Sengoku Era he is familiar with. Rated M for language and future lemons.


BOOM!

The streets of Neo Domino City were wracked with chaos as a humanoid creature was the source. He was rather tall, sporting the head of a jackal as his face was red, his fur being black, long stiff ears, and wearing dark blue organic armor. In his hand was a kusarigama and he swung the chain that was had a 4-bladed weight at the end.

The creature was an Imagin, a being who has lost its physical body after being lost in the sands of time. They gain new forms by utilizing the images they see in a host's mind and takes that form in order to achieve physicality in order to grant their host's wish; by any means necessary.

"Yeah, baby," the jackal man cackled, "I love the smell of destruction in the morning!" He heard crying and turned to see a boy crying in his mother's arms. "Oh, a straggler. Better clean up then. He raised the scythe before his armor was pelted with bullets. "Huh?" He looked up and grinned, "Ah, my favorite nuisance," he sneered.

"Stop right there, Anubis!" Fudo Yuji demanded as he ran toward the Imagin with a 50 cal. Smith & Wesson in his hand.

"Try and catch me, Kamen Rider!" Anubis, the Jackal Imagin taunted as he ran away with Yuji in hot pursuit.

Anubis stopped before a wall and raised his scythe as he slashed downward on the wall, cutting open a special anomaly as it widened and became circular in shape.

"Later, sucker!" Anubis cackled with a salute as he jumped into the portal.

"Dammit!" Yuji swore as he opened his phone. "Leon, I need a pickup!"

A rainbow-colored portal opens beside him as the MysticLiner bursts forth as it bellows steam and toots its horn. Yuji jumped in as the golden steam engine entered the portal created by the Jackal Imagin.

* * *

><p>The portal opened and Anubis jumped out, took a breath of air and grinned, "Ah, freedom! Now then, let's see what kind of havoc I can wreak."<p>

His musings were interrupted when he noticed his location. A distance from him was a burning home, behind him was a forest, and before him were a band of women cornering a woman.

The girl was short compared to Anubis, had short purple hair, light blue eyes and wore armor and robes as she was armed with kunai between her fingers. She also wore glasses.

"You villains," she glared, "Were you all the cause of this fire?-!"

"Hm, something's weird here…" Anubis pondered as he tapped his chin. He sniffed the air, "The smell of battle and death…" He grabbed some soil beneath his feet and examined it, "Fresh blood…" He scanned the attire of the females, "Ancient garbs…?" He trembled as threw his arms up and shouted, "I'M HOME!"

His joyous cry was heard by the violet-haired girl and the others as they turned and gawked at the strange creature.

"What is that thing?"

"Some sort of demon?"

"Whatever! Let's kill it!"

"Huh?" Anubis blinked as he was surrounded by the women. "So, you bitches wanna play," he grinned as he started swinging his chain. "BRING IT!"

He was about to attack before the MysticLiner bursts out from the sky and soars overheard.

"Shit, he followed me!" Anubis cried.

"What is that?" one of the bandits cried in terror.

"It's a dragon!"

"RUN!"

And the bandits ran from the scene as the MysticLiner touched down. A door opened and Yuji jumped out, with a katana strapped to his side as he stared off with Anubis.

"You're not going anywhere this time!" Yuji declared as he tossed a collar at Anubis like a Frisbee that latched onto his neck.

"HEY! What the fuck?" Anubis roared as he tried to yank the collar off to no avail. "It won't come off!"

"That power dampener will make sure you won't be jumping to any more time periods. And just to be safe…" He shot his right arm forward and a device on his wrist shot out a red beam-like rope that wrapped around Anubis's own wrist before fading.

"Now what?" Anubis demanded.

"The Soul Anchor will make sure we're within close proximity of each other," Yuji explained. He tugged back as Anubis stumbled forward. "Now you won't be running anywhere! Until you die anyway."

Yuji pulls out a silver belt with a black buckle that has a circular symbol styled like circuitry lines and slings it around his waist as it locks magnetically. He then reveals a black case with the same symbol.

"Time to cut you down, Anubis!" Yuji declared. "Hen-"

That's when the house was cut down, garnering the attention of Anubis, Yuji and the girl as they saw a figure walking out of the flames.

And it happens to be a busty redhead in bikini armor with a big sword. She had two crimson markings on each cheek.

"Oyakata-sama!" the girl cried joyously as she approached the taller woman.

Yuji can't help but appreciate the view

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" the Jackal Imagin whispered.

"Yeah..." Yuji blushed slightly.

"What happened to the bandits, Mitsuhide?" the redhead inquired.

"They retreated, Oyakata-sama," the girl known as Mitsuhide replied.

"And these two?" she gestured to the men.

"They seem to be a demon dog and a crab-headed human..." Mitsuhide analyzed.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" Anubis barked.

Yuji sweat-dropped, "Crab-Headed?"

"You bimbos are gonna die!" Anubis declared as he raised his scythe and charged at them.

"I won't let you!" Yuji denied as he jump-kicked Anubis in the back of his head.

"Fuck, the back of my head...!" Anubis grunted as he collapsed face-first into the dirt.

"Yuji, is Anubis here?" a voice called as the three turned to the MysticLiner, where a young man with golden-blonde hair in a braid and blue and gold conductor's uniform exited.

"I've apprehended him, Leon," Yuji replied. Let's get out of here."

"About that..." Leon sweat-dropped.

"I'm not gonna like what you're gonna say next, am I?" Yuji frowned.

Leon chuckled nervously, "The MysticLiner's engine died…"

Yuji sighed, "I knew it..."

"She needs some repairs and the tank is out of liquid Lacrima. It'll take some time to repair and tune, and then I'll have to return to my own world to gather enough Lacrima crystals for the fuel. I'm terribly sorry, my boy," the blonde apologized.

"Is there any other damages?"

"None whatsoever," he smiled, "And thanks to the backup generator, communications and other accommodations are still fully functional! All we have to do is notify your family and let them know you're fine." He blinks as he sees the fire and the two women, "Um, did you tart that fire?"

"No," Yuji answered dryly. "How long?"

"A few weeks, or months, give or take," he slumped.

"I see," the boy sighed.

"On the bright side, we have enough food and supplies to last us for at least five years!"

'_Don't worry, Yuji,'_ a girl in his head spoke. _'We just have to hold out until repairs are done.'_

"Right," he muttered.

"Hey, don't ignore Oyakata-sama!" Mitsuhide cried. "Show some respect to Oda Nobunaga!"

"Oh, terribly sorry, ladies!" Leon apologized. "You see, my student and I have now stranded ourselves in this region and have no operational means of returning to whence we came. If you could spare us some temporary lodging, it'd be much appreciated!"

Yuji narrowed his eyes, "Wait, did you say 'Oda Nobunaga'?"

"Hmm, I recall Oda Nobunaga being male in the ancient texts," Leon whispered to Yuji. "Could the accounts have been wrong?"

"Possible," he whispered back, "but let's not worry about that." He walked to the woman that towered over him by almost a foot and bowed, "We'd appreciate your help, Nobunaga-san."

The redhead, now known as Oda Nobunaga looked down at the boy with a cocked eyebrow, "And you are?"

Yuji got on his knees and bowed toward the dirt, "Yuji; Fudo Yuji. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."

Nobunaga studied the boy carefully. Spiked black hair with streaks of red in his "horns", remembering deep blue eyes that he possessed, strange, white clothes; probably foreign, but the spoke Japanese perfectly, as well as the blonde gentleman. He looked more foreign than his companion.

Then there was the demon that was unconscious. If it tried anything, she'd kill it like the rabid dog it acted as.

The gears in Oda Nobunaga's head were turning as a sly grin crossed her lips. Perhaps this kid could be useful to her…

* * *

><p>The two men and unconscious Imagin were escorted by Nobunaga and Mitsuhide to Nagoya Castle in Owari. Leon and Yuji sat before Nobunaga as she was on her throne and her retainer stood at her side.<p>

"That gold and blue dragon you possess," Mitsuhide spoke, "can it be used as a weapon in Oyakata-sama's quest in unifying Japan, Mr... um…"

"Silly me," Leon chuckled, "Forgot to introduce myself. I am Merlin Leonidas Monroe the 5th, but you can simply call me Leon. Actually, the MysticLiner is only meant for interdimensional travel, dears. She only fights in case of emergencies."

Mitsuhide frowned at being denied access to the metal dragon. She thought her lord would be happy at the suggestion, yet this foreigner stands in her way.

Nobunaga blinked, unfamiliar of the word, "Inter-dimensional...?"

Yuji was in a seiza form, with his sword beside him and his eyes was closed, "We're not from this world, Nobunaga-san."

And a long explanation later...

Nobunaga smirked, "A time-traveling warrior, eh?"

"I can only travel to the past," Yuji clarified. "Travelling into the future is dangerous."

"I could use someone like you," she grinned before licking her lips.

"Oyakata-sama...!" Mitsuhide gasped. "Surely, you're not entertaining the idea of asking these strangers for help! We know nothing about them!"

"The child has a point," Leon spoke next. "No disrespect, Miss Nobunaga, but you know next to nothing about Yuji and I since we practically wound up on your doorstep."

Nobunaga gazed into Yuji's deep blue eyes, as if searching for something hidden within. "He has the eyes of a warrior," she smirked. "And if he were a liar he would've made up a more believable lie instead of what he told me."

"Yes, and Yuji is a terrible liar," the blonde chuckled. "That proves he's gifted."

"But what about the demon there?" Nobunaga jerked her head to where the Jackal Imagin lay unconscious. "What do we do with it?"

"Anubis will be destroyed for his crimes," Yuji answered coldly. "It's what I do; destroy Imagin."

"Ugh... Mother...fucker," Anubis groaned as he sat up after his little coma and looked around. "Where am I...?"

"Ah, he's awake," Nobunaga grinned.

Anubis snapped to attention and got defensive as he saw Yuji. "You!" he barked as he reached for his weapon, only to grab air. "What…?"

"Sorry, old boy," Leon smiled as he was holding the kusarigama.

"Gimme back my weapon!" he demanded before he was yanked down to the floor.

"Shut your trap, Imagin," Yuji demanded. "You're always so damn loud…"

Anubis turned to see Nobunaga and Mitsuhide, "Hey, it's the bimbos."

"How dare you?" Mitsuhide shrieked. "To insult Oyakata-sama, Oda Nobunaga, is the same as wishing for an excruciating death!"

"WHAT?-! ODA NOBUNAGA?-!" Anubis cried.

"So, you do know of me," Nobunaga smirked.

"You're a chick!" Anubis pointed. "Lord Nobunaga was clearly a dude! Something's wrong! VERY WRONG!"

"Looks like this is a world where genders have been switched," Yuji pondered. "That could explain why this Oda Nobunaga is a woman instead of a man."

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Anubis bellowed as he tried to run, but with Yuji still holding him back via the Soul Anchor.

"Actually, we can't go anywhere," Leon pointed out.

"WHAAAAAAT?-!"

"It'll take some time to repair, so I'm afraid we're stuck here for a while."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Anubis howled as he fell to his knees and crying.

"Give that mouth of yours a rest, Anubis," Yuji growled. "You're gonna die in the morning, anyway."

"What happened?-!" Mitsuhide gasped.

Nobunaga's narrowed, "He disappeared..."

"Leon's a sorcerer," Yuji replied. "He can do a lot more than just disappearing acts." He pressed a button on his wrist device, "You're given some extra movement, Anubis. But you can't leave the castle. If you do, then you go boom."

"I fucking hate you," the Imagin glared.

"The feeling's mutual, mutt." He turns to Nobunaga and bows, "If you'll excuse me, I'll search for my own room. We can discuss what you wanted to before in the morning. Oyasumi..." And he stood up to leave.

Nobunaga chuckled. "He'll be useful."

"Oyakata-sama, are you sure?" To say Mitsuhide was concerned would be an understatement.

The general nodded, "I know what I want, Mitsuhide."

"Che, fucking asshole...!" Anubis snorted as he started walking away. "I'll kick his ass, for sure! You'll see... Can't believe I have to deal with this bullshit...!" He leaves next as he howls down the halls, "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

* * *

><p>Yuji found himself a simple room and dropped down on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he lied on the tatami mat. With him was his sword and duffle bag he brought from the MysticLiner that contained his personal belongings. He sat up and opened the bag to pull out a tripod and black camcorder. He set up the tripod and turned on the camcorder as it began filming Yuji.<p>

"This is Yuji Fudo, aka Kamen Rider Bushido," he spoke to the camera. "I decided to start this video log so that anyone who discovers this will know my thoughts instead of writing them on paper so they won't be bored to tears." He took a breath and spoke again, "I'm currently 18 years old and I'm the son of Aki and Yusei Fudo. Like them, I am a duelist and a Manakyte with the power of fire at my control. For those of you who are wondering, a Manakyte is a being who can take on both a human and dragon appearance that was created by the Crimson Dragon, the god of my world. I have a sister named Yuki and a brother named Yuri, who is currently missing. My sister is also a Manakyte, with the power of ice, while my brother is a Necromancer: an individual who can communicate with and raise the dead under his control."

He removed his white jacket to get comfortable. "I went by another persona back home, known as Faiz, and my job was to protect civilians from rogue Orphenochs, creatures that have the ability to reduce their victims to ashes upon death. Smart Brain had divided Orphenochs into 2 classes: Rogues who carelessly attacked humans, and Orphans who were taken in by Smart Brain and made into operatives to combat the Rogues in order to protect humanity."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of water as he took a swig and continued, "3 years ago, I had a girlfriend named Omura Yumi and we went to Duel Academy. She was a sweet girl and I loved her. However, she was murdered by an Orphenoch named Ryuuho Kiba when she tried to protect me when I was engaged in combat with Kiba. The Dragon Orphenoch remains at large and is a Jumper; a being with the ability to teleport through dimensions. After Yumi's death, my dark side emerged and almost destroyed Neo Domino City but I was stopped by my sister. I am eternally grateful to you, Yuki, and I will always love you."

"After the "Omega Incident," I resigned my position as a Smart Brain operative and returned the Faiz Belt and gave up being a Kamen Rider. Not long after that, I met Leon: a powerful sorcerer who decided to take me as his student." He showed the camera his right hand, which had a silver ring on his ring finger that was shaped like a dragon with a ruby in its mouth, "With this ring, I can perform magic which is basically the manipulation of matter. During my time as Leon's apprentice, I have also undergone martial arts training with Master Asia: aka Touhou Fuuhai, gun slinging under Kurohime, and swordsmanship training with Himura Kenshin: aka Hitokiri Battousai. After learning from several masters and death of Kenshin-sensei, I chose to become a Kamen Rider again and called myself "Bushido" in his honor."

He took another swig of water, "It's been half a year since I became a Kamen Rider again and I've been fighting beings known as Imagin, particular an Imagin that goes by the name "Anubis". You could say he's the one that got away. We've been at each other's throats since day one until I finally apprehended him earlier today. This brings me to my current situation: While in pursuit of the Jackal Imagin, Anubis, the MysticLiner suffered engine failure which leaves Leon and I stranded in this world. We appear to be in the past of a parallel Earth in the Sengoku Era, where Oda Nobunaga and Akechi Mitsuhide are female instead of male. The reason for this is unknown, but that doesn't concern me at the moment. Well, it's late and I need my rest. This is Fudo Yuji, signing off."

Yuji reached forward and shut the camera off as he let out a yawn. He then fell back as sleep overtook him…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, the anime in question is "Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox" and it involves my OC, Yuji as Kamen Rider Bushido. Just remember, the only characters I own are Yuji, Leon, and Anubis. Sorry if there wasn't any action, but consider this a prologue of sorts. As you can guess, the Jackal Imagin is based off Anubis of the Four Dark Warlords of "Ronin Warriors" and you can expect to see the others later on.<p> 


End file.
